The present invention relates to a thermostatic mixing valve.
Thermostatic mixing valves are known for the producing of a mixed fluid by combining the supplies of a first (relatively hot) fluid and of a second (relatively cold) fluid. Known arrangements for thermostatic mixing valves generally include a first fluid inlet, a second fluid inlet, a mixed fluid outlet, a mixing chamber, and a thermostatic control device. Known the thermostatic mixing valves generally vary the flow rate of at least the first fluid and often also of the second fluid, the temperatures, pressures, and flow rates of both of which are typically not known and may vary randomly during operation, to produce a mixed fluid of a substantially constant temperature.
It would be advantageous to provide for a thermostatic mixing valve to allow relatively high flow rates of first, second, and mixed fluids while incurring only relatively moderate pressure drops within the thermostatic mixing valve. It would also be advantageous for a thermostatic mixing valve to automatically shut off flow of at least a hot fluid upon failure of the thermostatic control device. It would further be advantageous to provide for a thermostatic mixing valve which allows for relatively high flow rates with only moderate pressure drops and which shuts off flow of at least the hot fluid.
The present invention relates to a thermostatic mixing valve configured to produce a mixed fluid substantially of a particular temperature from the mixing of a first fluid of a temperature higher than or equal to the particular temperature and of a second fluid of a temperature lower than or equal to the particular temperature. The thermostatic mixing valve includes a valve body having a first fluid inlet, a second fluid inlet, and a mixed fluid outlet. The thermostatic mixing valve also includes a valve member configured to control the rate of flow of at least the first fluid. The valve member includes a thermostatic control device in communication with the mixed fluid and a shuttle coupled to the thermostatic control device, configured for movement within a liner, and oriented to adjustably engage the flow of at least the first fluid through at least one opening within a wall of the liner, the direction of movement of the shuttle with respect to the liner defining the major longitudinal axis of the thermostatic mixing valve, the direction of flow of the first fluid being at least partially transverse with respect to the major longitudinal axis of the valve.
The present invention also relates to a thermostatic mixing valve configured to produce a mixed fluid substantially of a particular temperature from a first fluid of a temperature higher than or equal to the particular temperature and a second fluid of a temperature lower than or equal to the particular temperature. The thermostatic mixing valve includes a valve body having a first fluid inlet, a second fluid inlet, and a mixed fluid outlet, and a valve member configured to control the rate of flow of the first fluid and the rate of flow of the second fluid. The valve member includes a thermostatic control device in communication with the mixed fluid and a shuttle coupled to the thermostatic control device, configured for movement within a liner, and oriented to adjustably engage in opposing relationship the flow of the first fluid and the flow of the second fluid, the direction of movement of the shuttle with respect to the liner defining the major longitudinal axis of the thermostatic mixing valve, the directions of flow of the first fluid and the second fluid being at least partially transverse with respect to the major longitudinal axis of the thermostatic mixing valve.
The present invention further relates to a mixing valve configured to produce a mixed fluid from the mixing of a first fluid and at least a second fluid. The mixing valve includes a valve body having a first fluid inlet, at least a second fluid inlet, and a fluid outlet, and at least one fluid inlet including a check valve configured to prevent fluid from flowing out of the valve through the at least one inlet. The check valve includes a first check valve member which is stationary within and with respect to the valve body, a second check valve member which is movable within the valve body in a defined path of motion and engageable with the first check valve member, and a biasing device for urging the second check valve member into engagement with the first check valve member and for defining the path of motion of the second check valve member.